A Variável na Equação
by Lab Girl
Summary: Sheldon sempre se orgulhou de entender e resolver equações como ninguém. Porém, em seu relacionamento com Amy, ele não previu uma variável que poderá mudar o resultado da equação. Pós 8x24 (The Commitment Determination).
1. Chapter 1

**Título: A Variável na Equação  
Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** TBBT, Shamy, 8a temporada, hurt/comfort, romance  
 **Advertências:** Um pouquinho de sofrimento emocional no começo; Spoilers do episódio 8x24  
 **Classificação:** PG  
 **Capítulos:** 2  
 **Resumo:** Sheldon sempre se orgulhou de entender e resolver equações como ninguém. Porém, em seu relacionamento com Amy, ele não previu uma variável que poderá mudar o resultado da equação.

 **Notas da Autora:** Mais um final de temporada mexendo comigo e me fazendo escrever, para sorte ou azar de vocês, não sei bem ainda. xD Só espero que quem ler, goste (e, neste caso, por favor, tome cinco minutinhos do seu tempo para me dizer isso), e que ajude a amenizar um pouquinho da ansiedade pós season finale e em virtude do hiatus que temos pela frente.

A fic não é longa, mas resolvi dividi-la em dois capítulos. Quem não tiver visto ainda o episódio 8x24 _The Commitment Determination_ e não quiser saber o que aconteceu neste final de temporada, melhor deixar a leitura para quando estiver em dia com a série, e aconselho parar de ler por aqui.

Para os que viram o episódio em questão, aqui eu não trato nem me preocupo em mencionar como os outros ganchos dos demais personagens foram resolvidos (Penny e Leonard se casaram ou não em Vegas? Raj terminou mesmo o namoro? Bernadette e Howard conseguiram mandar Stuart embora?). Enfim, o foco aqui é Shamy e somente Shamy. _No regrets._

* * *

 **A Variável na Equação**

* * *

 _O centro comercial do bairro estava especialmente menos movimentado aquela tarde. Mais uma razão por que Sheldon Lee Cooper amava ir ao shopping às quintas-feiras à tarde. Não havia tantas pessoas como nos outros dias e horários e as lojas ficavam mais livres para transitar por elas sem se preocupar em esbarrar ou ser esbarrado por alguém._

 _Em seu caso, tinha ido ali apenas para tomar um sorvete. Porém, sentado num banco estrategicamente posicionado, ele conseguia ver as vitrines de diferentes lojas. Enquanto saboreava uma deliciosa mistura gelada de menta com chocolate de sua sorveteria preferida e observava casacos, suéteres e acessórios para o vestuário masculino expostos com elegância em manequins, seu pensamento voltou ao apartamento 4A da Avenida Los Robles e ao casal de amigos que não conseguia marcar uma data para o próprio casamento. Sua cabeça moveu-se no mesmo instante, num gesto de incredulidade e desdém. Como Penny e Leonard podiam ser tão inconstantes? Eles achavam mesmo que eram compatíveis? A mera ideia arrancou um ronco debochado de suas narinas. Não, eles não eram. Nenhum casal conseguia ser tão compatível e estável quanto ele e sua Amy Farrah Fowler._

 _Pensando nela, um sorriso brotou em seus lábios gelados pelo sorvete. Amy. Ela sempre tinha esse efeito sobre ele. Mas, então, a lembrança de que a namorada estava chateada consigo fez o sorriso em seu rosto desvanecer._

 _Sheldon, de fato, nunca entenderia as mulheres. E muito embora soubesse que o cromossomo X extra não passava de uma mistura louca de hormônios e baboseiras hippies, não podia negar que ao menos três exemplares do gênero feminino eram importantes em seu mundo. Sua mãe, Mary. Sua avózinha. E Amy. Todas elas a sua maneira, e a última de uma bem especial._

 _Um suspiro lhe escapou ao relembrar como aquele desentendimento havia começado. Estavam os dois em seu sofá, na sala de seu apartamento, na noite especial em que comemoravam cinco anos de seu primeiro encontro; engajados no que ele gostava de chamar de uma sessão de contato físico apropriada para públicos a partir dos 12 anos, quando resolveu perguntar a ela se era uma boa decisão começar a assistir a série sobre seu herói favorito, o Flash. Era de se esperar que Amy ficasse lisonjeada em ser a pessoa a quem ele recorreu para uma decisão tão importante. Porém, ao contrário disso, ela ficou irritada. Acabou destruindo a atmosfera da Noite de Encontro Especial e ele, de quebra, ficou sem o amparo esperado numa importante tomada de decisão e, pior, sem mais beijos com gosto de brilho labial de morango._

 _Franzindo os lábios numa expressão emburrada, Sheldon atirou o copo vazio do sorvete na lixeira ao lado do banco onde estava. Desde então, Amy o estava evitando. Não era mais mistério que ela estava chateada com seu comportamento, Penny e Leonard tinham feito questão de deixar isso bem claro. Ao que parecia, existia uma espécie de convenção entre casais de não falar sobre seriados de super heróis durante um encontro, especialmente um encontro que envolvesse qualquer forma de contato físico._

 _Era um tanto quanto frustrante que sua namorada não compreendesse a importância que tais coisas (super heróis e seriados) tinham para ele; juntamente com a Ciência, eram o que mantinha seu foco e sua vida em ordem, assim como ela._

 _Amy._

 _A constatação fez eco em sua mente. Sim, ela era um de seus eixos centrais. Ela não sabia disso?_

 _Bem, talvez nem ele próprio tivesse a plena consciência até então. Mas era algo tão certo, tão natural que não precisava ser dito, precisava? Lembrando-se da expressão frustrada de Amy antes de deixar seu apartamento na noite anterior, no entanto, parecia que era, sim, necessário dizer. Ou demonstrar de alguma maneira._

 _Naquele exato instante, seus olhos recaíram sobre a vitrine ao lado da loja de roupas masculinas. Diversos anéis, correntes e pingentes brilhavam, reluzindo através da transparência do vidro. Algo dentro de Sheldon se acendeu. Ele lembrou-se do casal de amigos. E de si mesmo e Amy. Ele definitivamente não queria ser como os outros dois._

 _As palavras da namorada ressurgiram, então, em sua memória…_

 _"Você compreende a ironia da sua fixação por um homem com super velocidade enquanto, depois de cinco anos, tudo o que eu consigo de você é uma frustrada sessão de amassos num sofá?"_

 _Talvez Amy estivesse certa. Ele tinha feito a pegunta errada. Debater sobre começar ou não a acompanhar um show de tv que poderia durar anos não era realmente a questão sobre comprometimento que ele devia estar se fazendo àquela altura de sua vida._

 _Erguendo-se do banco, os olhos fixos na vitrine cujas peças douradas pareciam brilhar mais forte a cada segundo, respirou fundo._

 _Ele e Amy não eram como Leonard e Penny. E ele definitivamente não queria que se tornassem como eles, sem a certeza e a segurança de saberem exatamente para onde estavam indo._

 _Não. Com ele e Amy era e seria diferente._

 **~.~**

Os olhos de Sheldon estão fixos sobre o brilhante anel dourado, repousando, inerte, no interior da pequena caixa de veludo negro. Nem mesmo Gollum poderia lhe dizer o que fazer agora.

Com um suspiro, ele fecha a caixa, recolocando-a na gaveta, a sensação de ter perdido um trem importante na estação agora maior do que há cinco minutos atrás, quando Amy encerrou a conversa pelo computador com um adeus.

Ele não previra essa variável na equação.

* * *

 **Uma semana depois…**

Como tem feito todos os dias nos últimos sete dias, Sheldon torna a guardar a caixinha de veludo na gaveta de sua escrivaninha depois de observá-la por alguns instantes em silêncio antes de se recolher para dormir. É como se, fazendo assim, em uma dessas vezes possa encontrar a resposta que está buscando.

Mas, como das outras sete tentativas, não obteve nenhuma esta noite também.

Deixando escapar sua frustração em forma de suspiro, ele caminha até o balcão da cozinha, pensando em preparar um chá antes de se deitar. O mero pensamento, entretanto, evoca imagens de uma certa cientista baixinha, de óculos e cabelos lisos e escuros como lama. Ele cerra os punhos ao lado do corpo, sem perceber.

Sacudindo a cabeça, como se o gesto pudesse afastar as lembranças, embora saiba que é apenas uma tola simbologia, dirige-se automaticamente ao armário, retirando a caixa de chás sortidos. Coloca água para ferver e, enquanto espera o ponto exato de ebulição, pega as canecas azul e amarela, colocando-as sobre o balcão, uma em frente a outra, como de costume.

Assim que escuta o chiado da chaleira, ele apaga o fogo e despeja a água fumegante dentro das canecas que já contêm um sachê de camomila cada. Em seguida, senta-se num dos bancos e, pegando a caneca azul, bate-a de leve na caneca amarela.

Sorvendo um gole da bebida, sente os lábios, a língua e o céu da boca arderem. Rapidamente afasta a caneca da boca, o ardor chegando aos olhos, forçando lágrimas.

"Sheldon, você está bem?"

A voz preocupada de Leonard chega-lhe aos ouvidos. Sem se importar em levantar os olhos para o companheiro de apartamento, ele apenas ergue-se do banco em que está sentado e responde mecanicamente, antes de sair correndo para o quarto.

"Queimei a boca com o chá, só isto."

Olhando para as duas canecas sobre o balcão de madeira, Leonard não consegue evitar sentir um ligeiro aperto no peito.

 **~.~**

Deitado em sua cama, fitando o teto do quarto, a boca ainda arde pela queimadura. Mas não arde mais do que seus olhos. Piscando repetidamente, Sheldon tenta afastar a sensação incômoda.

No silêncio do quarto, seus pensamentos e lembranças parecem fazer eco em sua mente.

Sente falta da voz dela. Do cheiro do xampu anti-caspa. Dos beijos.

Sente falta _dela_.

* * *

 **~ . ~ continua ~ . ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Variável na Equação  
Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Capítulo:** 2/2  
 **Notas da Autora:** E aqui está a segunda e última parte da fanfic. Foi curta, mas eu tinha que resolver logo a situação de Shamy em algumas linhas pra conseguir lidar com aquele final de temporada. Espero que gostem!

* * *

É hora do almoço e, como de costume, estão os três cientistas e o engenheiro sentados em sua mesa de sempre no refeitório da Caltech. Tudo como mandam a rotina e as regras de um Universo harmonicamente organizado.

Até que Sheldon Cooper levanta os olhos de sua refeição para ver, algumas mesas adiante, uma cena inesperada. Amy Farrah Fowler, _sua_ Amy, conversando animadamente com uma figura masculina que ele nunca viu antes e que parece entretê-la mais do que qualquer episódio de _Little House on the Prairie_.

Ele sente algo quente e apertado no peito, subindo pela garganta. As vozes dos amigos à mesa e a conversa que entabulavam segundos atrás desaparecem completamente de seu campo de concentração. Suas mãos fecham-se em punhos bem apertados ao lado do prato de comida.

"Sheldon, amigo… você está bem?"

A voz de Leonard se faz registrar, trazendo-o de volta a sua própria mesa. Ele encara o pequeno cientista de óculos.

"Não, não estou. Você está vendo aquilo?"

Leonard olha para a mesa adiante, tentando soar ponderado.

"Os dois estão só conversando."

"Deixe-me lembrá-lo de que foi com uma conversa que você e Penny começaram essa bagunça toda que chamam de relacionamento."

Sem saber o que dizer, Leonard se cala.

É Howard quem se pronuncia em seguida.

"Lembre-se de que ela pediu um tempo, Sheldon."

"Foi para isso que ela me pediu um tempo, então? Um tempo para flertar com outros cientistas? E no meu próprio território, a Caltech!?"

Desta vez é Raj quem intervém.

"A mim não me parece que Amy esteja flertando com o sujeito. Quanto a ele… bem, o coitado do Burt ainda deve achar que tem alguma chance com ela. Talvez ele tenha descoberto que ela não é lésbica e que vocês dois deram um tempo no namoro."

"Raj!" Leonard exclama, dirigindo um olhar severo para o indiano.

"Só estou mandando a real para o Sheldon. Aquele sujeito tenta sair com ela há muito tempo, o Howard está de prova."

"Eu?" o engenheiro arregala os olhos, tentando desviar-se da encrenca. "Eu não sei de nada, não me meta nisso."

"Hipócrita. Você concordou em dizermos a ele que Amy era lésbica para ele não se sentir tão rejeitado, não se lembra?" acusa Raj.

Sheldon sente a fúria arder em seu sangue. Ele começa a se levantar para ir até a outra mesa, mesmo sob os protestos de seus amigos, que tentam dissuadi-lo. Ignorando-os, o físico faz o caminho direto até onde Amy e o sujeito estão, no entanto, quando chega ao destino, o estranho já se levantou, saindo do refeitório.

Parado diante da mesa de Amy, Sheldon percebe que não sabe muito bem o que dizer agora. Ela está levando uma colher de mousse de chocolate à boca quando o vê.

Sem graça, Sheldon murmura a primeira coisa que lhe vem à mente.

"Olá, Amy."

Ela o encara, surpresa. "Olá, Sheldon."

"Posso me sentar um momento?"

"Claro" ela faz sinal para que ele se sente a sua frente.

Evitando propositalmente o lugar onde o outro sujeito que acaba de se levantar estava sentado, Sheldon toma assento na cadeira ao lado.

"Você já reavaliou a nossa situação?"

"O quê?"

"Há sete dias e meio você me pediu um tempo para reavaliar nosso relacionamento."

"Sim, eu sei. Mas este lhe pareceu o momento e o lugar para me perguntar sobre isso?"

"Prefere marcar uma data e um horário? Se quiser, posso abrir um espaço na minha nova agenda, como numa das noites que costumavam ser nossas Noites de Encontro."

"Não, Sheldon" Amy suspira, empurrando a sobremesa de lado. "Eu não posso."

"É por causa do sujeito que estava aqui com você, não é?" ele estreita os olhos, tornando a sentir a mesma indignação de quando viu os dois conversando animadamente minutos atrás. "Foi por isso que resolveu pedir um tempo? Para conhecer novos possíveis parceiros e avaliar suas opções?"

"Pare já com isso, Sheldon. Você não tem o direito de me interpelar assim, eu não estava fazendo nada de errado. E, tecnicamente, estamos dando um tempo no nosso namoro."

"Eu posso não entender muito de relacionamentos, mas se tem uma coisa que já aprendi nestes anos de convivência com meus companheiros de nível intelectual inferior é que quando alguém pede um tempo numa relação é sinal de que vai terminar em seguida. É isto o que você quer, Amy? Terminar nosso compromisso?"

Os olhos dela faíscam por trás das lentes transparentes do óculos.

"Agora você considera que temos um compromisso? Interessante. Mas que tipo de comprometimento você fez comigo até hoje? Sou sempre eu a obrigada contratualmente a satisfazer todos os seus mínimos desejos, inclusive os mais idiotas e sem relevância."

Sheldon abre a boca em espanto.

"Como pode dizer isso? Não tenho culpa se não quis chamar seu advogado na época em que assinou o Contrato de Relacionamento."

"Estou há anos esperando por algo que, ao que parece, nunca virá."

"E o que você espera? Que eu me mude para o seu apartamento só porque Leonard jura que vai se casar com Penny? Eles nem conseguem decidir uma data, você acredita mesmo que vai acontecer tão cedo?" ele revira os olhos. "Além do que, nosso contrato de aluguel foi prorrogado por mais dois anos."

"Você não faz mesmo ideia do que eu espero, não é?" Amy balança levemente a cabeça, suspirando e se levantando.

Sheldon abre a boca para questionar o que mais ela pode querer quando se dá conta de que está sozinho na mesa, vendo-a sair pela porta do refeitório.

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

* * *

Os nós dos dedos dele tocam pela terceira vez a madeira da porta e ele chama, também pela terceira vez, o nome dela.

"Amy!"

Já é tarde, ele sabe, mas conhece os hábitos noturnos da namorada… bem, se é que ainda a pode considerar assim… e sabe que ainda não deu a hora em que ela costuma se deitar.

O silêncio absoluto, porém, que acompanha os segundos seguintes, preenchidos pela vibração de seu próprio pulso em seus ouvidos, torna a mensagem bem clara. Ela não vai atendê-lo.

Com um suspiro, os ombros caindo, pesados, Sheldon se afasta, retornando pelo corredor em direção à saída do pequeno edifício. Antes que ele alcance o lance de escadas, porém, o barulho na fechadura o faz voltar atrás. Quando a porta do apartamento se abre, ele sente uma espécie de alívio nunca antes experimentado. E uma pontada de esperança.

"Você abriu!"

"Você bateu" ela murmura, como se fosse uma resposta óbvia ao chamado dele em sua porta às vinte para as nove da noite.

"Pode me convidar para entrar?"

"Sheldon, se for para continuar a discussão do refeitório…"

"Não, na verdade o que eu tenho para dizer é algo que ainda não pude. É importante."

Diante do apelo, Amy abre melhor a porta, permitindo que Sheldon adentre o espaço. Ele assim o faz, esperando que ela feche a porta e conduza o caminho para o sofá de dois lugares.

Ao vê-la tomar sua posição habitual, em seguida, ele faz o mesmo. Limpando a garganta, que ficou repentinamente seca e apertada, Sheldon a encara com seriedade. Amy não desvia o olhar, porém, fica em silêncio, esperando que ele dê início ao que veio dizer. E é o que ele faz.

"Aquela noite você disse que, apesar de me amar, estar num relacionamento comigo é desafiador para você, tanto emocional quanto fisicamente. O que eu entendo."

"Entende?" Amy franze o cenho, surpresa com a afirmação.

"Sim" ele abaixa o olhar. "Eu sei o quanto você tem esperado por algo mais íntimo entre nós nos últimos anos…"

"Sheldon" ela o interrompe, erguendo a mão. "Antes que prossiga, quero deixar bem claro que não foi só por uma questão física que eu pedi um tempo para pensar. É óbvio que eu sempre quis avançar nesse quesito com você, mas sempre respeitei o seu ritmo… apesar de ter que confessar que ele é mais lento do que eu gostaria que fosse… mas, bem, não foi especificamente por isso que eu pedi um tempo para reavaliar nossa situação."

"Eu sei."

"Sabe?" Amy fica surpresa novamente com a súbita compreensão das coisas por parte dele.

Sheldon suspira antes de continuar.

"Eu sei que sou uma pessoa complexa o suficiente para que os demais não compreendam e nem queiram lidar."

"Bem, eu não sou como os demais" Amy intervém. "Sempre compreendi suas idiossincrasias e até considero que elas o tornam ainda mais especial. No entanto, o que me incomoda é a sua resistência em avançar em nosso relacionamento, e, repito, não falo apenas e especificamente da parte física."

Sheldon desvia os olhos rapidamente para as mãos nervosas que mantém entrelaçadas sobre as pernas. Finalmente as libera, levando a direita ao bolso esquerdo da calça e tocando o objeto que traz consigo e agora parece queimar seus dedos.

"Bem, naquela noite em que nos falamos por skype, eu tinha algo a dizer que não pude concluir porque lhe dei a palavra primeiro."

Amy arqueia as sobrancelhas, parecendo invocar a memória.

"Sim, eu me lembro vagamente de você querendo me dizer alguma coisa antes que eu o interrompesse…"

Sheldon, então, prossegue.

"O que eu queria dizer era que andei pensando muito sobre relacionamentos e como eles podem ser difíceis. Especialmente observando Penny e Leonard e a incerteza do relacionamento deles, e comparando com a estabilidade do nosso, pelo menos até antes do tempo que você pediu, obviamente, e cheguei à conclusão de que não queria que ficássemos anos sem saber para onde estamos indo."

Ele, então, tira a caixa com o anel do bolso de sua calça. Amy ofega.

"Sheldon, isso é…"

Ele abre a caixinha, expondo o anel. Ela leva a mão à boca, absolutamente surpresa.

"Amy, eu sei que dei a impressão de concordar com o tempo que me pediu, mas a verdade é que eu não podia discordar mais. Somos absolutamente compatíveis e temos a melhor e mais estável relação que qualquer casal que eu conheça alguma vez teve" Sheldon olha para o anel e, em seguida, para ela, inspirando profundamente. "Diante disso, só vejo um caminho natural a seguir. Um ano me parece tempo suficiente para promovermos as adaptações necessárias e para organizar os preparativos. Estou pronto para me comprometer com você. E você? Aceita se comprometer comigo?"

Amy apenas o encara com os olhos completamente marejados. Sheldon sente o coração constrito no peito. Se ela vai dizer que já tomou uma decisão definitiva e não pode continuar com ele, é melhor que…

Antes que possa terminar seu pensamento, Sheldon sente os lábios quentes de Amy. Seus olhos se arregalam em surpresa. Ela o está beijando. Com esta sensação de alívio, ele fecha os olhos e corresponde, saboreando o gosto bom e doce de sempre, já tão familiar e bem vindo.

O contato dura por mais segundos do que ele consegue contar, tornando-se minutos… seus lábios sugando um ao outro numa deliciosa experimentação. O beijo somente é interrompido quando ambos se percebem sem fôlego e são obrigados a se afastarem para respirar.

Ainda zonzo, tentando acalmar a respiração, Sheldon busca a confirmação nos olhos dela, caso não tenha entendido direito, o que acha difícil, porém é melhor não arriscar uma má interpretação de novo, só por precaução.

"Isto foi um sim… sim?"

Amy meneia a cabeça positivamente, sorrindo.

"Sim, Sheldon! Eu aceito."

"Ótimo" ele também sorri, puxando-a de volta para um novo e ávido beijo.

* * *

~.~

* * *

Ofegante, Sheldon se joga contra o travesseiro. Mesmo suado, sorri, olhando para o teto.

"Uau!" a voz de Amy preenche o quarto numa arfada.

Ele olha para ela.

"Eu tenho que admitir, Amy. Praticar o coito com você foi a experiência mais satisfatória que já tive."

Ela abre um grande sorriso.

Sim, ele tem que admitir que durante anos esteve errado em uma coisa. Em achar que contato físico era nojento e dispensável. Bem, mas ninguém mais precisa saber disso. Ninguém além dele mesmo e de Amy.

Entrelaçando as mãos sobre o estômago, Sheldon inspira languidamente, observando-a aconchegar a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele torna a sorrir.

A vida com Amy é, indubitavelmente, melhor.

* * *

 **~..~**

* * *

 **Notas finais da Autora :  
Aí está! Um pouco de Sheldon com ciúme, um pouco de Sheldon com coragem, um pouco de felicidade Shamy. Se gostou, deixe uma review!**


End file.
